The Old and the New
by newmew4you
Summary: A confused girl. A lonely boy. When Ichigo finds out Kisshu is alive, six months after the final battle, she has constant thoughts about him. But, the same boy is thinking about her too. When he returns, what will happen between the two? Discontinued
1. The news

**The Old and the New**

**Samonia: A random idea I came up with, a dramatic fanfic sorta. Eh. We'll see how it turns out. NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

The news of the aliens' departure is anounced to Ichigo... six months after it happened.

* * *

One day when her mind was reflecting her past, it stumbled upon Kisshu. The questionable death of the alien held her curiosity, and she found the person she should talk to was Ryou. Slipping out of her house, she walked down to the rows of white apartments that weren't too far away. She trotted down the tall buildings, counting off the apartment numbers.

"24... 26... 28... 30." she murmured, and stopped at the stairwell that led up to 30. She hesitated, then stepped up the three steps and knocked on the pale door. There was an overcast that day, making the mood dreary and tense almost. The door slowly opened and a neutral faced boy stood in the doorway. At first he was surprised she came to visit. Sure, that awkward ex feeling was lingering still, but Ichigo's curiosity got the best of her as always.

A few weeks ago, Masaya called her. It was a very short call, explaining how he had met someone else. Ichigo wasn't surprised. As much as she hoped, long distance relationships never worked. He was in England, her in Tokyo, the only way she could communicate was via call, and that wasn't enough to keep the spark there. She agreed she had lost the feeling for him, and they separated without a tear shed, which suited her just fine.

A very short relationship blossomed between her and Ryou, but she soon realized dating someone older than you didn't work out well, so she cut it off, to Ryous dismay. But as she stood in front of the boy, she couldn't help but admire his steel blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. She didn't admire him so much as to regret her decision though. No, she was set on staying friends with him, even if he wanted more. An autumn breeze tossed her long red hair gently over her back, her bangs moving in front of her eyes. She had her hair down, giving her a more mature look. Her hair had grown in the past six months also, touching her lower back. She was dressed in a white jacket with pink jogging pants, a white tank top and grey sneakers. Ryou leaned against his door frame, his cool fatigue setting in again. He wore a red sweater and black baggy pants with white converse. His hair had stayed the same, keeping it in its usual 'pretty boy' style, as she called it sometimes. His sapphire eyes stared at her questionably.

"Ichigo." he nodded, his way of saying hello.

Ichigo grunted and nodded back, her eyes stayed neutral and her hands in her pockets. "Hey Ryou. Long time no see." he nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. Since the cafe had closed due to the leaving of aliens, she hadn't seen Ryou since they broke up, and she had run into Keiichiro once at the market. She still hung out with the girls from the cafe, but it wasn't the same with the boss and chef.

"So what brings you here?" Ryou finally asked. Ichigo shifted her weight to her right foot and hesitated. Did she really want to know? What if he was really dead? How would she feel about that? Ryou blinked at her and suddenly a cheerful voice called behind Ryou.

"Ryou! Who's at the door?" Ichigo looked past Ryou and saw Keiichiro standing in the hallway.

"Keiichiro!" Ichigo exclaimed, glad to finally see the tall brunet. Keiichiro smiled warmly, he hadn't changed at all. He had his light brown hair in a ponytail, his smile attractive and welcoming.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" he asked with cheerfulness in his voice as he came up behind the blonde. Ryou rubbed the back of his head and stood up from the wall.

"That's what i want to know." he said lazily. Ichigo faltered under the tall man's kind curious eyes.

"Well come in! It's terribly cold." Keiichiro sang and tugged Ryou aside so she could step in. She was wary to enter, but the pair of eyes encouraged her to step in. The apartment was medium sized and looked as any other apartment would.

"Why don't you sit on the couch? The cookies will be out in a couple minutes." Keiichiro said, motioning towards the tan coach. Ichigo plopped down stiffly, and Ryou soon joined her. They sat in silence as the warm aura Keiichiro had, departed as he left also. Now awkward tension hovered in the air.

"So..." he started cautiously. Ichigo looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Um... How's life been?" he asked trying to strike a conversation with her. She shrugged.

"Nothing special, although the pink mark still hasn't disappeared." she said, adding the last part with a sigh. He blinked at her.

"Really? But it should have... The aliens left..." he said hesitantly. Ichigo's ears pricked.

"You see Ryou, that's what i kind of came here for." he raised an eyebrow. "Did... Did Kiss-"

"Who wants sugar cookies?" Keiichiro interrupted, entering the room with a platter full of tan cookies. Ichigo laughed nervously and grabbed one, stuffing it into her mouth. Keiichiro looked at her. "Ichigo, those just came out of the-"

"HOT!" she exclaimed, and shot up and ran into the kitchen. She turned the sink on and stuck her mouth under it, drinking the cool water. Ryou and Keiichiro sweat dropped. Ryou chuckled.

"You haven't changed much have you?" he murmured under his breath.

* * *

Ichigo finally calmed down and sat on the coach. The cookies where cool, and Keiichiro and Ryou where munching on them. She cautiously reached out and grabbed one, taking a tiny bite this time. Finding them nice and warm, she ate it and grabbed another.

"So Ichigo, what where you saying?" Ryou asked, swallowing his cookie. Ichigo bit into hers and looked at her hands. Swallowing it, she looked up at the pairs of curious eyes.

"I was wondering if... Well... The last fight the mews had. Who... Who survived?" she chocked out the last word, and tried to cover it with a cough. Keiichiro and Ryou blinked, and then turned to each other.

"You mean... No one told you?" Keiichiro asked quietly. Ichigo shook her head. Ryou furrowed his brow and reached for another cookie, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Keiichiro hesitated. "Ichigo... The mew aqua you dispersed, was enough to revive all three aliens." he paused at her shocked face. Three? She hadn't known Pai died too... She shivered, wondering what had happened outside the horrible ship she had been in. Then it hit her. Revive. All. She blinked several times. "They had enough mew aqua to revive their planet, so they... They helped us escape the ship and left..." he said quietly. A wave of emotions hit her. Sadness, happiness, regret, surprise, admiration, longing. She bit her lip and stuffed another cookie in her mouth. The room grew silent.

"Um... T-thank you for telling me." she got up and bowed, then headed for the door quickly.

"Ichigo." Ryou's smooth voice called. She stopped but didn't turn around. "You ok?" she nodded vigourlesly, hiding her eyes with her bangs and then shot out the door. It weakly banged against the frame but didn't close, as the girl fled down the street, her hair blinding her as it stuck to her face. Ryou stared at the open swinging door as the object of his longing fled down the street. He sighed and got up, worry and regret streaking Keiichiro's eyes.

"She was going to find out." he reassured the man as he closed the door.

**Samonia: Kinda an intro, deciding if I'm going to make this into a story, depends on how many ideas I have in my head (A LOT) so… review?**


	2. Dreams

**The Old and the New**

**Samonia: 0.0 I did not at all think I'd get that many reviews… at all… Thank you all! ^o^ I think I'll try to squeeze in chapters in this one while working on 'Forgive the Lonely'! I'm still in shock people liked this… :0 ok ok on with chapter two… NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

Kisshu daydreams, as does Ichigo.

* * *

He sat on a rock and stared out at the vast endless sky. Their planet's skies where much different than earth's, it was a much darker blue, almost black, lined with faint white dots, the stars, he supposed. His eyes where half lidded, his hands behind his head. His fang poked his bottom lip and his feet were crossed. He found it difficult to nap, with the large orange sun beating on him, so he rolled over on his side with a grunt. Dark eyes met his amber ones, and they had a glint that only kids could have.

"Sleeping Kisshu? Or thinking about your old hag?" Taruto taunted, crossing his arms. Kisshu sighed and reached over to mess up the young one's hair. "Hey!" He exclaimed, backing up.

"Both, and her name is Ichigo midget." He lay on his back again and closed his eyes.

"Well get up! Pai wants to see us!" He said from next to him. The green haired alien sighed and sat up.

The meadow swayed with a breeze, and the gray rock he sat on stuck out from the tall light green grass. His eyes scanned the lively trees far away, and then rested on the irritated Taruto. He had grown taller since before, his hair was let down and his height inched higher just a bit. He had changed clothes, now sporting a black V neck with dark red medium length pants. He still didn't wear shoes though, which Kisshu still questioned to this day. His leg bands and arm bands stayed the same and he still had two pieces of cloth coming off the back of his pants.

He floated up and stretched, yawning loudly.

"Will you hurry up? I'm not getting in trouble for you being lazy!" He complained. Kisshu settled and rolled his eyes.

"So annoying." He commented. Taruto stuck his tongue out at him and held his arm out for Kisshu to grab. He did and they teleported off.

Kisshu's eyes were adjusted to the quick lights that surrounded them, and soon the scene changed to a family room in a house. Pai sat on the couch on his laptop, and he looked up when they entered.

"Ah, good you're here." He said and pushed a button on his laptop before closing it. Pai had changed to; his hair was neat as before, although his clothes were changed. He now wore a dark brown long sleeve with black pants and a grey belt around his waist. He kept his wrist bands and leg bands, and he had two dark brown pieces of cloth as before.

"Well I was having a very nice nap, so what do you want?" Kisshu complained.

"Don't even lie Kisshu! You were thinking about that human!" Taruto sneered. Kisshu shrugged, not even trying to hide it. It was true; the six months so far had not been pleasant. Physically he was fine, heck, the whole planet was tremendous and beautiful when they revived it, but seeing his Ichigo dead in the hands of Masaya held a firm grip on his thoughts. He knew she had been ok, but she did not know vice versa about him. But would she even care if he had died or not? She had cried when he was dying, although she probably would have cried if she found a dead dog. No, she probably never even gave a second thought about him. But he just couldn't get over her.

"Kisshu?" He looked up to see an aggravated Pai. "Done daydreaming?" He asked. Kisshu nodded and leaned against the wall. "Good. Now as you both know the planet is doing fine and everything is revived and healthy." The two nodded. "But, it seems there is something we need to go back to Earth for."

Kisshu stared at him. "Nani? Go back for? What in the world would we need to go back for?"

Taruto stomped his foot. "Ehhh? No way! I'm not! That place is awful!"

Pai raised his hand to silence the two. They quieted and stared at him.

"It seems we left reminisce of our old space ship." He said after a moment.

Kisshu thought for a second. "Oh the one we got to Earth with? Didn't that thing break down and we disposed of it?" Kisshu tapped his chin.

Pai shook his head. "Not all of it. Humans have gotten a hold of it, and we need to get it back before they do something irrational with our technology." Pai sighed and opened his laptop. He typed something in and turned it around to show the two. It was a human news article, and Japanese was covering a page with a picture of pieces of their old ship in the middle.

"Ugh stupid humans, why can't they just keep to their own technology? Why do they have to try to figure out stuff that's way too advanced for them? If they screw around with that stuff to much, something bads going to happen!" Taruto ranted. Pai nodded.

"Exactly. That's why we need to retrieve it and bring it back." Pai said and closed his laptop again.

Kisshu made a loud groan and the two looked at him. "Are you serious? We have to take that long ass trip back to Earth for some scraps of metal?" He frowned and crossed his arms.

Pai shook his head. "No, only one of us will go. That way they could take a smaller ship and take a shorter amount of time. It would only take one of us two days to get there, as to three, where it would take six." Pai explained. Kisshu rolled his eyes.

"Regardless, it's a long trip." He said blankly. Suddenly he realized something Pai said. "Wait, one of us? Which one of us is going?"

Pai sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You are Kisshu."

* * *

Ichigo stared out her window. The sun was reaching out desperately to get higher into the sky and the soft blue of early morning blanketed the sky. The last shinning of stars blinked quietly and soon faded. Had she stayed up all night? Yes, the digital clock on her bedside table confirmed it. '5:52' it shined in neon red. She could not get to sleep last night, dreams of Kisshu dyeing in her arms haunted her and she finally decided to not sleep at all. Almost dried tears stained her pillow, and her curtain muted the slow morning light. She blinked as the image of him collapsing before their lips met flashed in her head. She held back a gasp as the pain tore through her heart.

How could she not of been told? It had been six months! How had it not come up, or crossed anyone's mind? Her sadness turned to anger and she punched her pillow.

"Baka Ryou!" She mumbled. She knew it wasn't his fault she was informed late, but right now she just needed someone to blame. Her eye caught her cell phone resting on her bedside table. She quickly reached over and grabbed it, flipping it open and searching for Mint's number. But she stopped suddenly; this was the phone she had to replace after Kisshu had shattered her old one with his sai… She shut her phone abruptly and threw it to the side, throwing her face into the pillow as confused and angry tears spilled out.

* * *

"Me? Why?" Kisshu asked, stunned.

"Don't you remember? You're the one who was assigned to get rid of it! It's your responsibility to go back and fixed what you didn't do right." Pai said, annoyed.

Kisshu threw his hands to his sides. "What? Are you kidding me? Taruto helped me! How do you know it wasn't him who didn't get rid of those pieces?" Kisshu challenged. Taruto laughed.

"I know I did my job right, I'm not a baka like you." Kisshu turned quickly and stared at the boy. He flicked his nose and Taruto growled.

"Kisshu it'll be quick and painless. Just do it." Pai said and opened his computer again. Kisshu blinked at him.

"That's it? Ugh! You are so... so…" Pai raised an eyebrow to his stumped companion. "I can't even think of a word to describe you!" He finished, letting out a frustrated breath. Pai shrugged.

"Just order a one man ship and head to Earth soon. Oh, and try not to take too many… detours." Kisshu's anger dissolved so quickly it was like a completely new face.

'Ichigo…' His mind echoed. His eyes widened and he blinked a couple times.

"Ok Pai." He said emotionlessly, trying to hide his excitement. He teleported out of Pai's house quickly, and was in his own. He let out a cheer as soon as his feet hit the ground.

"ICHIGO! I'M COMIING BACK FOR YOU!" He shouted happily, twirling in the air, a huge grin on his face. He laughed at his own gayness (Not gay as in manXman, gay as in happy :p) and flopped on his couch. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, happiness finally allowing him to sleep and dream of his beloved.

* * *

Ichigo was slow to getting up. It was nearly seven, and she had arrangements with Mint and Lettuce. Thank god for weekends. She would take today to ask them what happened, everything. She wanted to know why, who and how. She planned on finding out, and that was what pushed her to get ready. They were going to Mint's house for a sleepover, and she packed with a light head.

'Why, why did he save us? How did Pai die?' The questions went on and on, and as the list grew longer, she got ready faster. Brushing through her hair quickly and running her tooth brush over her teeth, she threw on a casual pink dress and sandals. She threw her bag over her shoulder and headed down the stairs two at a time. The quiet house greeted her as she headed to the kitchen for a quick snack. Her parents were on a week-long vacation for their anniversary, and she was trusted alone in the house.

She grabbed a rice ball and scarfed it down, swallowing more than she chewed. As a result, she choked on it shortly then chugged down water. She sighed and put the dishes in the sink and head out the door swiftly.

As she reached Mint's house she saw a long black limo in the driveway. Ichigo was almost there when Mint stepped out, along with Lettuce. She twitched irritably.

"Nani? You didn't pick me up!" She shouted, startling both girls. Mint turned and looked at her, the same cool glint in her eyes she'd had for the past two years. Lettuce gave a shamed face and looked at her feet.

"Lettuce lives closer to me Ichigo. Besides, Lettuce called and asked. You, on the other hand, did not." Ichigo twitched some more and stomped up to the front door. Mint and Lettuce followed, Mint unlocking the door for them. They entered the wide house with the double staircase in front. Ichigo plopped her bag near the door and continued her irked stomp.

"Ichigo." Lettuce's nervous voice called. Ichigo cooled and looked over her shoulder. "Gomen, we didn't know you needed a ride." She said softly. Damnit, she couldn't be angry with Lettuce. She smiled at the green haired girl.

"No it's fine Lettuce, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I'm kind of tired, that's all." Lettuce smiled and nodded.

As she headed up the stairs with Lettuce and Mint, Ichigo's mission for the day came back to her unexpectently.

"Ah!" She stopped and the two girls looked at her questionably. "I have something to talk to you two about."

"Can it wait till we get to my room?" Mint sighed, irritated. Ichigo gave a sideways smile.

"Ya of course." She chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck and they continued up to the rich girl's bedroom.

**Samonia: So? How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Best you've ever read? Tell me please! Review!**


	3. Sleepover

**The Old and the New**

**Samonia: I'm going to try to keep the chapters a good length, but it depends on my mood. *shrugs***

**Kisshu: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW **

**Samonia: Thank you. Now on with the story!**

Excitement, sadness, and sweet joyful bliss.

* * *

Kisshu franticly called the number to order ships.

"Moshi moshi." An old man's voice welcomed.

"Yes, I need a ship for one." He said quickly.

"Ah, ok. When do you need it?"

"Today please."

"Ah a rush order? That'll cost you extra." Said the man.

"I'll pay it. Thank you." He gave him the address and his name then hung up. He had lots of money, being the savor of your planet had rewards. He put the phone on his coffee table and smiled. "Soon, Ichigo." He said happily and teleported out.

* * *

Ichigo was marveling at Mint's room. She had redecorated it and now it had the theme of birds. Birds of all colors and shapes were painted on the walls, and stuffed ones decorated her room.

"Mint your room's so cool!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well of course it is." Mint said snootily and sat on her blue king sized bed. Ichigo flopped onto a large green bed in the corner and sighed.

"Is this my bed?" Ichigo asked.

"No that's Lettuce's." Mint said. Ichigo got up and looked around the room.

"Um Mint, where's the other bed for me?"

"Oh, I don't have enough so you can sleep on the ground." Mint said and sneered.

"What? No way!" Ichigo pouted and stared at Mint.

"Um, Ichigo, what did you have to talk to us about?" Lettuce asked shyly, changing the subject.

Ichigo concentrated on her goal again. "I want to ask you guys some questions about the final battle we had as mews." Lettuce stiffened and Mint's eyes fell to the floor. "None of you told me anything! Why?" Ichigo questioned.

"Why? Why…. I… I don't know why actually. I guess… life just moved on." Lettuce said quietly. Mint nodded slowly.

"We should have at least talked about it…" Mint whispered, feeling guilty.

Ichigo sat on the ground and Lettuce sat next to her.

"What do you want to know?" Lettuce said quietly. Ichigo stared at the pink carpeted floor, trying to pick one question out of the many buzzing around in her head.

"How did Pai and Taruto die?" She whispered. She heard Lettuce catch her breath, the emotions from that day probably returning to her. "If you don't want to talk about that it's-"

"No," Lettuce interrupted Ichigo's back peddling. "It's important for you to know these things." Lettuce took a deep breath and fiddled with her thumbs. "Taruto, as you know, stood up for you when you flew up into the ship. He charged Pai, but Pai…" Lettuce trailed off before clearing her throat. "Pai was more experienced." She finished. Mint moved to the floor along with the others, sitting next to Lettuce.

Ichigo nodded and put a hand on Lettuce's shoulder before she continued. "Pai realized that this was beyond what he thought would happen, and when a beam of energy was heading for us, he stopped it… but the impact of it… was strong." Lettuce was trying to keep her voice even. Ichigo felt horrible and hugged the green haired girl. "It's ok I just… it was hard watching someone pass." She mumbled. Ichigo nodded again, she knew the feeling after watching Kisshu die in her arms….

"Um, Lettuce why don't you go get the tea downstairs? It's right on the kitchen table." Mint said gently. Lettuce nodded and got up, grateful for the excuse to leave. When she had left Mint turned to Ichigo.

"Any other questions?" She asked a little snootily. Ichigo stared at her.

"I didn't know I'd make her cry. And yes in fact I do. Why did the aliens save us?"

Mint rolled her eyes. "Something about how you gave them mew aqua I think, I'm not quite sure. The ship was breaking apart and you were dead… " Mint trailed off and looked around the room for a distraction.

"Oh…" Ichigo breathed. So Mint didn't know either…

DONG DONG DONG

Ichigo jumped up. "What was that?" She exclaimed. Mint motioned to the large grandfather clock behind her.

"It's off, sorry." She looked at a small bluebird clock on the opposite wall. "But it is time to go to bed."

"But what about my questions?" Ichigo asked, she really wanted to know a couple more things.

"No, this is a sleep over, not an interrogation session." Mint crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Here's the tea." Lettuce said weakly from the door. Mint got up and took the platter from her, placing it in the circle. She sipped on a delicate looking white porcelain cup while Ichigo found it hard to get her finger through the tiny handle and Lettuce held onto the light pink cup with both hands, afraid she'd drop it.

"Seeing you two are having a hard time drinking the tea, do you want something else instead?" Mint asked, slightly annoyed. Ichigo nodded quickly while Lettuce just shrugged while looking down at her cup.

* * *

Kisshu was already on his way to the blue and green planet. He had finished packing his bags just as the ship arrived, with a quick goodbye and good luck from his companions he was off. He leaned back in the large white chair and watched to stars zip by the window.

"So, how is this exactly going to work?" He asked himself, sitting upright in the chair to look at the plans Pai had set for him.

Infiltrate human bases where they are holding the shrapnel, take it and get home.

Simple enough. Right? Kisshu skimmed over the article that talked about 'UFO pieces' and 'aliens'. Pft, to him, the earthlings were the aliens. He tossed the article aside and stared out the window again.

"Have you earthlings been taking care of your precious planet?" He asked the stars zipping by. It would be all day and all day tomorrow until he would get there, so he had plenty time to think. He closed his eyes and ran over some thoughts that were lingering in the back of his mind. Has Ichigo broken up with Masaya yet? Will she be surprised to see me? How long can I stay there? What if I fail my mission? Will it be hard to intercept the bases? Can Ichigo help me? Will she help me? He ran his hands through his forest green hair, wondering why it was taking so long to get to Earth.

Incoming message. Incoming message.

A little monitor in front of him turned on and a pixel image of Pai appeared.

"Kisshu, come in." He said blankly.

Kisshu rolled his chair closer and put his face on his hand. "Hai."

"I need you to be accompanied by someone who knows the bases better when you infiltrate them, since we do not know enough. Find someone who can tell you about them."

"Pai how long is this all going to take?" Kisshu whined.

"As long as it takes." Pai stated. Kisshu groaned but secretly he was smiling on the inside. More time with koneko-chan! But it also meant he'd have to go on a hunt for a human with specific knowledge. "I'll fill you in more as we discover more things. Pai out." The screen went blank and Kisshu was now restless with thoughts. With the inability to think of one thing at a time, he floated into the small room that was supposed to be a bedroom, even though the only thing it had was a bed. Laying down on it, he attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

After they ate pizza and had played truth or dare in which Ichigo had to run around the house in her underwear and bra, Mint had to confess her crush on Keiichiro, and Lettuce had to shout 'Ryou is really, really, really hot' at the top of her lunges out the window, they settled down for bed, Ichigo's worried questions a thing of the past. Lettuce and Mint were snuggled into their beds while Ichigo was in a large black sleeping bag on the floor. They each giggled as they played a sinful game. Ichigo started.

"Penis." She said really quietly.

"Penis." Mint said a tad louder.

"P-Penis." Lettuce mumbled, blushing.

"Ha, Lettuce your out." Ichigo whispered. Lettuce sighed, relieved.

Mint and Ichigo grew devious smirks, neither wanting to lose to the other.

"Penis." Ichigo stated, a normal voice now.

"Penis!" Mint almost shouted.

"PENIS!" Ichigo yelled, but they all broke into fits of laughter. Ichigo stared at Mint expectantly. Mint took in a breath and shouted at the top of her lunges,

"PENIS!" Ichigo rolled over and pushed her face into her pillow, trying not to cry of laughter. Lettuce covered her mouth and laughed, and Mint threw the covers over her head in hysterical laughter.

"Y-You win!" Ichigo said through laughter. Mint threw her hand up in triumph, still laughing like crazy.

When they settled down, it was ten o'clock at night and they fell asleep easily. Mint rolled around in bed, dreaming of her fear of flying. Lettuce sat quietly in hers, dreaming of school work. But Ichigo's dream was very different from the other two. She was dreaming of Kisshu's death again, for the second night in a row. She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, her face pulled into discomfort. Soon she started mumbling, and a few sentences that could be made out.

"No! Don't leave me! Kisshu don't die!" The mumbling became louder, and it soon woke the other two. They stared at the red head and then glanced at each other, sad eyes reflecting the others.

"Poor Ichigo." Lettuce mouthed to Mint. Mint nodded.

"Should we wake her up?" The navy blue haired girl mouthed back. Lettuce shrugged, not knowing if it would be a good idea or not.

"Let's let her sleep…" Lettuce mouthed after a moment. Mint nodded and lay down again, trying not to listen to the troubled girls cries of pain.

**Samonia: Ahhh a little OOC for enjoyment ;D **

**Kisshu: Why haven't you updated this in a while?**

**Samonia: I was waiting for 90 reviews on Forgive the Lonely. **

**Kisshu: Ya good luck with that…**

**Samonia: *sticks tongue at him* Review!**


End file.
